Project Summary SPINES, formerly known as the Summer Program in Neuroscience, Ethics and Survival, now known as the Summer Program in Neuroscience, Excellence and Success is a course and networking opportunity at the Marine Biological Laboratory (MBL) that runs concurrently with the summer Neurobiology and Neural Systems and Behavior courses. The goal of SPINES is to increase the tenacity and success of underrepresented minority (URM) groups in the neurosciences by creating role models and leaders committed to diversifying the scientific workforce. Measurable outcomes of this course will include significantly enhancing the impact of highly skilled neuroscientists from URM groups in research and academic endeavors. Thus, it is expected that SPINES alumni will contribute to their scientific community by boosting creativity through the incorporation of a greater diversity perspectives, minds, and approaches. This highly interactive course offers students an intensive immersion experience that integrates in-depth networking and mentoring with best practices for professional development, and incorporates research training focused on strengthening quantitative analytical skills in neuroscience. The course is specifically designed to advance individuals through: (a) acquiring effective lifelong networking and mentoring connections that incorporate evidence-based approaches to networking, mentoring, and career best practices and (b) enhancing exposure to cutting-edge neuroscience research and hands-on training in quantitative analysis skills. The aims are: 1) to introduce students to an innovative multi-generational model of mentoring that provides student extended periods of time face to face with successful URM scientist role models, including SPINES faculty and SPINES alumni; 2) to educate students in professional development best practices and strategies for success in science that focus specifically on tenacity over time and through major hurdles, transitions and roadblocks; 3) to build competence and understanding of issues related to persistence in research careers, especially for individuals from URM groups, including family and community demands, health disparities, committee and community service loads, stereotype threat, implicit bias, identity as a scientist, scientific self-efficacy, and the imposter syndrome; 4) provide intensive training in producing high rates of scholarly writing, experimental rigor and reproducibility, winning grants, delivering outstanding oral presentations, and scientific and academic leadership; 5) promote and assist SPINES scholars in establishing interdisciplinary or translational collaborations in order to foster a career trajectory towards highly cited independent neuroscience research; 6) expose trainees to leading edge neuroscience research presented by leading URM scientists and other renowned neuroscientists at MBL, especially as it relates to topics relevant to the strategic priorities of the National Institute of Mental Health.